The invention relates to a circuit for prevent damage to circuits connected to a universal serial bus (USB) cable. Specifically, the circuit prevents damage due to ground faults.
USB is used to connect electronic devices together, allowing the devices to share data. The electronic devices can be damaged by transients or ground faults that may occur while the devices are connected.